Hate Crime
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Sanctuary Flight Deck A high, broad chamber that serves as the flight prep and launch deck for the Sanctuary colony ship. A blister module high atop the port wall, above the entrance, serves as the control tower. To starboard, a wide slit opens onto the blackness of space. The cargo bay is aft. A muster room is fore. "Oh... you mean this?" Volanta allows his aura to flare out for a few moments. The aura glows at a dull green before it is surpressed once more. "What do you want to know about it?" He asks. Gregor emerges from a shuttle, followed closely by Petri, grimacing, his hands shoved into his pockets. Urfkgar is leaning against the wall near customs. Petri scratches the bottom of his nose with the back of one pale hand as he walks off the shuttle. DS-3633 pauses a longer moment this time, then answers Volanta's question. "Affirmative, that is what I was referring to. I assume by your display that the ability is controlled. Is it completely under your control?" Kimble exits from the Quixote. Kimble arrives from Civilian Vessel Hangar . Kimble has arrived. Gregor stops a few yards from the shuttle, then turns to Petri, brow knitting. He says in Mierznykovy, "Seems a little quiet." Kimble exits the civilian vessel hangar and meanders on through the flight deck area. Petri shrugs. "S'okay, I guess" Urfkgar begins to unwrap a piece of candy. He shoves the wrapper into a pocket on his leg and shifts his weight against the wall. Kimble walks through a door that leads to the service/defense quarter. Kimble has left. Shuttle Ancestral Pride swoops in and lands on the pad. Bargunth has arrived. Volanta shrugs a little to DS. "I can control it rather easily, yes." He response to the Phyrrian, "Though when I don't try to do anything with it, it's controlled by my emotions... I suppose." Flag reset. Gregor nods slowly, frowning, his attention drifting around the flight deck of the colony vessel. He says in Mierznykovy, " Gregor nods slowly, frowning, his attention drifting around the flight deck of the colony vessel. He says in Mierznykovy, "Keep an eye out." Petri scratches his chest just below a rather large food stain on his shirt. He says in Mierznykovy, "Quit worryin', will ya? I'm hungry." Urfkgar shoves a piece of hard candy into his mouth and crunches it, looking happy. He moves over to look into customs before returning to his lurking position by the wall. DS-3633 nods its head, and mimics the humanoid gesture of scratching one's chin in a toughtful manor. "I see. Do you know why or how that ability evolved in your people?" After glancing around the Flight Deck, the Phyrrian tilts its head to the left. "Many lifeforms are gathering in this place. In this unit's experience, when many sentient lifeforms gather like this chance of hostilities increases by 37%. Please stay alert and cautious." Gregor huffs, rolling his eyes. He looks over at Petri. He says in Mierznykovy, "C'mon. Let's go find some chow." He begins to stride across the flight deck toward the customs lobby. "Yeah, thanks..." Volanta murmurs at the warning. He glances around briefly, then turns his attention back to DC-3633. "Well, my people... Vollistans... Vollistans lived in caves back on their planet, so glowing was important. To see, and such." Bargunth takes a single step off of the shuttle and stops, looking around at everyone including the mechanical 'thing'. He says, "SHishhiSH Iss hishHssh sssSSs hishHssh cusshhH Iss sssrrip cathuth" Petri quirks a brow, then follows, feet shuffling as he walks. "Yeah" Petri and Gregor head up to the Observation Dome... Observation Dome A wraparound window, about thirty feet tall, encircles visitors who emerge into this chamber up a ramp from the command quarter, which is at a slightly lower elevation. Through the portal one can see the surrounding cosmos, as well as the expansive curved landscape of mismatched metal, fused plates, hydrogen scoops and waste vents that form the motley surface of the massive colony ship Sanctuary. What lights are here are kept to a minimum - a soft amber reading lamp here and there near the chairs and sofas set aside for denizens of Sanctuary who want to come and gaze at the heavens and ponder the universe. It is a place of quiet contemplation, spacious but solitary, with a solemnity and reverence normally reserved for cathedrals. Paolo hovers by the window, examining the landscape and stars. Gregor lurks - that's about the best way to describe it - into the observation dome. He glances toward Petri. He says in Mierznykovy, "Hang back and wait for my signal." Paolo looks over to the others and dips his head breifly to them. Petri nods and stands near the door. He says in Mierznykovy, " Gregor smiles grimly, walking toward the window, leaving Petri behind. He gets about three feet from the fish-thing in the suit, his hands stuck in his pockets. His face is reflected in the glass, among the stars. "Oi, not a bad view." Paolo says, "Mm. It seems more like a grown reef than a made a starship, to me." Petri pulls a rather rumpled looking cigarette from one deep pants pocket and lights it with a tiny lighter. As he exhales, the smoke seems to hang around his head. Gregor nods. "No reefs where I come from. No beaches, either. What, you from Gooeyland or whatever it is?" Petri snorts a laugh Paolo says, "G'ahnlo, yes. But you're familiar with the natural seen on this scale?" Gregor shrugs. "Hell, bubbles, I dunno. Don't really care." He opens his trenchcoat just enough to expose an electronic device clipped there. Turning slowly, he says, "And when we're done with you...well, you won't care much about anything." He doesn't look over at Petri as he calls out something in Mierznykovy. Then he draws his hands from his pockets. One of hands - the left one - is holding a knife whose blade gleams in the light. Paolo looks back at the man quite confusedly, his dorsal spines raising a bit. Petri moves between the bubble man and the door. He raises one hand clad in spiked brass knuckles while still smoking with the other. The device currently attached to Gregor might be recognized as a psi blocker - so anyone within the range of its effects will be impotent when it comes to using psi powers. Gregor tilts his head slightly. "Ya know...I seen a Light Singer bleed. Do G'ahnli bleed as pretty?" He moves a step closer, drawing back the knife and preparing to slash at the suit. Petri takes another long drag off the cigarette, it's tip begins to burn cherry red. He says in Mierznykovy, "Bet they do." Paolo urps loudly. "Is there something... more beneficial I can do for you?" Gregor shrugs. "Yeah. Scream." The knife begins to slash toward Paolo's flank. The suit is sliced and the blade digs into Paolo, wounding him lightly. Paolo bubbles madly and tries to flip his tail out of the way, fins bristling to their full extent. Petri moves forward, reaching out with the burning cigarette and crushing it cruelly into the G'ahnli's suit. Gregor draws the blade back, and prepares to take another slash at the piscinoid's torso. Paolo is cut deeply this time by the blade. Loudspeaker: ATTENTION, SANCSEC PERSONNEL - Security cameras show an attack in progress in the observation dome! Gregor growls at the announcement. "Well, guess I'm gonna have to kill you quick-like. Come on, Petri, pound him!" Paolo jerks and hisses a stream of bubbles as a splash of water escapes the suit. He manages to splutter a stream of clicks, and his suit starts up a powerful buzzing screech. Petri drops the crushed cigarette to the floor and draws back with his armored fist. Petri strikes at Paolo with the brass knuckles Paolo tries to slide out into the middle of the room, where there is room to turn. Petri's attempt misses. Gregor looks shocked and growls at Petri, "Don't let him get away!" Paolo backs off as much as possible, eyeing the two in panic. Petri makes a break for the door, trying to beat Paolo there. Volanta arrives from Command Quarter . Volanta has arrived. Petri trips over one of his untied shoelaces and falls chest-first onto the floor. Gregor goes running after Paolo, knife in hand, shouting, "Come back here, ya cowardly fish and be skinned and boned proper!" DS-3633 arrives from Command Quarter . DS-3633 has arrived. Paolo barrels past Petri on the way to the door, narrowly missing the dive. Bargunth arrives from Command Quarter . Bargunth has arrived. Paolo descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Paolo has left. Urfkgar arrives from Command Quarter . Urfkgar has arrived. Gregor is outrun by the G'ahnli, and suddenly finds himself facing the newcomers who outnumber - and apparently outmatch - he and his companion. His eyes dart from one to the other. Neilson arrives from Command Quarter . Neilson has arrived. Volanta slips around Gregor, a pulse assault pistol in his hands. "Gentlemen." He says, giving the closer one, Gregor, a polite nod. Petri pushes himself up and stands, although a bit shakey Gregor scowls at Volanta. "You know who you're messing with, glowboy?" Neilson descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Neilson has left. Urfkgar lopes in and grunts irritably as he moves up beside Volanta. DS-3633 tilts its head as it enters and observes. "This unit does not understand the situation," it says to no one in particular. Volanta's pistol is lowered to Gregor. "A guy with a knife. Take three steps backwards." The Vollistan directs clearly. Bargunth lumbers in soon after Urfkgar, snorting at the two already in the room. Gregor lifts his chin. "I'm a guy with a knife who filleted one o' your shiny pals. Shoulda heard him beg." With puggish nose and beady eyes, this young man seems like the poster child for sloth. His poor posture and rounded shape are in no way complimented by the sloppy black t-shirt and shapeless, charcoal colored pants he wears. The malevolent gaze behind his long greasy bangs holds little intelligence and even less compassion for those around him. Petri laughs in a short, unattractive snort. Urfkgar clacks his teeth together and speaks calmly despite the rising spines on his head, "Unless you wish to be put in a much worse situation by a much larger, meaner, and smarter race, I'd advise you shutting your mouth before I put you in the medbay for a year or so while you are too injured to stand trial." "This has been a really fucking bad week for me, guys. To be honest, I'm not feeling too keen on life right now." Volanta says, still pointing the gun at Gregor. "My girlfriend left me, then all my friends got blown up on La Terre. So there's not much you can say to make me feel worse. Drop the knife in the next five seconds or I shoot you in the face." DS-3633 turns its head to Gregor and scans him with its optic sensors. "Hostility noted. Emotion 'confidence' noted from voice pitch. Illogical. Agressor is outnumbered, with weapon aimed at him." Gregor rolls his eyes, then looks over at Petri. "Hey, rockhead. Show 'em the finger." What might have been an attempt at a smile turns into a sneer on the young man's rounded face. He reaches deep into a pocket on the side of his oversized pants and draws out a small, shriveled object which, on closer inspection, turns out to be a severed pinky finger. Petri says, "Cool, huh?" Gregor grins broadly. "Four... three... two..." Volanta counts slowly, staring directly down the barrel of the gun to Gregor. Bargunth's black ridge stands erect abruptly and he lets a deep hiss at the two. He looks for a moment to Urfkgar. Gregor sighs, and shrugs, throwing the knife onto the floor at Volanta's feet. "Whatever, shiny." Urfkgar glances at Volanta and says, "No guns in here. I will use a tangler grenade, and then you can kick them. It is more satisfying." Petri flexes his hand, tighening his grip on a set of spiked brass knuckles Gregor looks over at Petri and just starts giggling. A simple nod is give towards Urfkgar as the Light Singer continues to cover the pair with his weapon. "In the future, friends, it might be smart to check whether a Vollistan is a Light Singer, or an Interrogator, before you decide wo screw with them. Light Singers have a problem shoting punks kids in the balls, Interrogator's don't. Who wants to find out which one I am?" Gregor continues giggling, then looks back at Volanta. "Hey, man, you all bleed the same." Petri guffaws at Gregor's giggling. "Shut up, It ain't funny." DS-3633 follows the knife with its gaze, then, as the knife stops sliding across the floor. It observes the situation silently now. Glassy-eyed, Petri breaks into new peals of laughter Urfkgar tugs a grenade off his belt, eyeing Gregor and Petri. He says, "Honor is its own armor. Mine is good, how is yours, softskins? I'd advise dropping all your weapons and then backing away ten steps before lying on the ground with your hands on your head." Gregor scratches his chin. "Hey, Petri - think you could stab anyone with that finger?" Then he starts laughing all over again. Petri snorts loudly and doubles over laughing, his still-armored hand dangling helplessly at his side. "Just throw it, I'll shoot the one that it misses." Volanta says to Urfkgar. DS-3633 tilts it's head, "Behavior suggests agressors are mentally malfunctioning, or under the influence of mind-altering substances." Bargunth hisses quietly in amusement at the two comics. D'Tossk arrives from Command Quarter . D'Tossk has arrived. D'Tossk walks quickly into the dome, stun pistol in hand. "What issss going on here?" he hisses while casting a quick glance through the area. Urfkgar eyes the pair briefly and tosses armed the grenade, trying to get both Petri and Gregor in the 10 foot spread. Volestad arrives from Command Quarter . Volestad has arrived. SRD3-A2 arrives from Command Quarter . SRD3-A2 has arrived. SRD3-A2 walks in, its footsteps echoing on the deck as it scans. Gregor is giggling rather uncontrollably. Volestad slips quietly into the dome, aura dimmed out of the visible spectrum. He waits by the door, watching. SRD3-A2 scans the area, its weaponry and sensors emitting a low hum as their systems power up. Petri stands and stops laughing long enough to stare open-mouthed at the new arrivals. "Damn." Gregor just stares down, laughing even harder, at the grenade as it rolls to a stop between him and Petri. He just about has time to look up and snort at Petri, pointing down at the explosive: "Oops." D'Tossk watches the grenade fly towards Petri and Gregor. He raises his pistol, perpared to fire if the grenade doesn't stop them. SRD3-A2 raises its arm, the Stun Gun attached emitting a soft hum. Petri seems oblivious to the tangler grenade, still staring at the doorway. WHUMP-SPLAT! The tangler grenade goes off, engulfing the criminal duo in its goopy contents. Arc events have occured! Everyone has been given four experience points. Bargunth hisses again, very much amused. He begins to softly clap as the two are engulfed. Petri moves as if in slow motion. "Hey! What the..! Awww, man." Volanta takes a few steps closer to the pair. "Did I mention that Interrogators were trained by the Nall? I forgot that you guys probably didn't know, being two drugged up and stupid to go to school, that is." He murmurs as the pistol is dropped back into a holster. Gregor looks down at his gooified self and snickers: "Man, mom is gonna kick my ass." DS-3633 keeps its head tilted as it watches. "Interesting," is all it says. Then DS continues with it observation. Volestad steps forward, toward the entangled suspects. "Your mother will probably be the least of your worries. Did she send you on this errand?" He asks, rather abruptly. D'Tossk begins taking slow cautious steps towards the downed pair, his pistol trained on one of them. "What isss going on?" he hisses. Petri tilts his head as if remembering something. "Hey, I think we killed yer mom. I ain't sure." Volanta turns to look at D'Tossk for a moment. He says, "hishHssh hrunth sssrrip hrunth chufffff Siiiiissssss hitth sthacuff ssssiiiss SrreimM sthacuff" Gregor sighs. "Oh. Yeah. Shit. So much for my allowance." Fresh laughter erupts from him. Urfkgar snorts to himself and walks closer to the goopy pair. Volestad hums. "These two seem to be a bit... unfocused. Perhaps I could help get them back on the subject..." He tugs on his left gloved hand. Petri starts to giggle uncontrollably again. "Man, shut up" Gregor cackles wildly. "You looked like such a clod, running after the gilly and tripping!" D'Tossk fixes Volanta with a stare for a moment, then shakes his head. "No, leave them for sssecurity." he turns to Urf. "Do you have anti tangler ssspray?" Urfkgar snorts and says, "No, they can wait." Volanta snorts softly to D'Tossk. "Just wanted to scare them... And no thank you, Volestad. The focusing will be for their cellmates to do. Oh, the guy who gives them the cavity search will also go rough on this pair... he likes the young ones." SRD3-A2 turns towards D'tossk, "Sir, I am not sure the Tangler spray would affect my servomotors, they are sealed from the rest of my body. I could probably move one of them." It scans the Tangler spray, "But I am not entirely sure of it's composition, I may be wrong." Volestad hums. "We should question them now. I have a feeling these particular Ungstiri are repeat offenders." He pulls off his glove, revealing a metallic shine under it. Petri stares blankly at the Light Singer, his glassy eyes beginning to show the dawning of realization. DS-3633 turns to SRD3-A2 and says, "Illogical. If spray is attached to joints, it is significant enough to impair movement. Humanoid muscles are seealed by skin, however movement is impaired." Gregor cranes his neck to look over at Volestad's shiny gauntlet. "Oh, wow - persuader glove. Wicked! Man, I wanna get one o' those sooooo bad!" Urfkgar snorts and says, "The tangler spray with connect your outer hull together. Bring two stretcher. We can cut them free of the floor and bring them to the cells if there is no antitangler whatever in the armory." SRD3-A2 nods, "Agreed, Tasker." It turns towards D'tossk, "My estimate was off, I will be affected." "They are." Volanta says over to the other Light Singer, "Either that, or they know where to buy Vollistan fingers." He then glances around the room for a moment before looking back to Volestad. "And put that away." Volestad smiles to Gregor. "Really? Well, then, here you are." He reaches out to grab at Gregor's neck, the glove set to 'pain.' D'Tossk slides the stun gun into his holster. He studies the pair, his jaw slowly dropping with amusement. "What have the foolsss done?" he asks anyone who will answer. Gregor cringes as the effects of the glove kick in from the grip of the Light Singer. "Awwww, man..." Volanta rolls his eyes slowly. "Volestad, come on... are you going to make me arrest you for assault?" He asks softly, folding his arms over his chest. Volestad smiles. "Ah, yes. Where are your shiny, new psi blockers when you really need them?" He grips onto Gregor harder, ignoring the others for the moment. Gregor grins. "On me right now, glowboy." Petri blinks, still staring at the Light Singer. "What did he do?" Petri almost screams, "What's he doin'?" "My scientists will have as much fun dissecting that as I will your mind, I should think." Volestad comments. He looks over to Petri, "Do you want a turn?" SRD3-A2 turns towards the Nall, "Sir, permission to end this? The Light Singer has no logic in harming these men, they are harmless now." DS-3633 turns back to the trapped pair and the Light Singer, "Doubtful that pain will persuade aggressors. Instead pain serves to fuel function of 'revenge'. Revenge is not logical for civilized beings, unless mentally malfunctioning. Vollistan, male, logic dictates your actions are uncivilized. Are you not a member of civilization?" "I'll shoot you, Volestad. I really will." Volanta continues despite being ignored. "I'm a lazy man. I wont even try to drag you out." The young man's dull eyes dart back and forth like those of a caged animal. "Keep him offa me, you guys. I have rights!" Gregor clenches his jaw against the pain surging, and then just starts giggling again - despite the tears streaming from his eyes. Urfkgar grunts to himself and snorts, unhappily. He says, "Stop your actions, Vollistan." D'Tossk draws his stun gun. "Give him five more sssecondss, then disssable him with your ssstun gun." the Nall hisses. "Volessstad ssstop now or we will arressst you." SRD3-A2 raises the arm with the Stun gun attached, "Acknowledged, sir." The stun gun emits a low hum as it powers up to full. Volanta rolls his eyes slowly as he looks over to D'Tossk. He says, "cusshhH chufffff llruth SHishhiSH chufffff sthacuff hitth hishHssh hitth ssssiiiss chufffff sthacuff cusshhH cusshhH hishHssh" Volestad doesn't turn back to look at Volanta, he just continues to torture Gregor. But he does say, "These individuals most likely killed that Vollistan back on Ungstir. They need to be taught a lesson, and none of you can teach it. And shooting me would be a very Nall thing to do, brother Vollistan." D'Tossk snorts loudly. "And allowing you to do thisss would get usss all fired. Ssstop now or I will arressst you wether your friend likesss it or not." he aims the gun at Volestad's back. Urfkgar shrugs and unslings the large axe looking weapon from his back. He says, "Smashing your skull would be a very Zangali action. We have a Nall and a Zangali here, so I would advise stopping." Bargunth takes a step forward snorting at the toturous Vollistan. Beginning to feel the real grip of panic, Petri begins fighting against the gooey confines of the tangler. "They're the ones that changed my daipers, I suppose it makes sense. And I find this ironic comming from the man with the torture glove on, does it get more Nall then that?" Volanta tilts his head to the side, the shakes it slowly. "Screw this, we need to get to Val Shohob again." Volestad sighs, hearing the advancing scuffle, and finally removes the glove. He brushes the finger, one last time, across Gregors check before he withdraws it completely. "Fine. But this is not over." SRD3-A2 keeps it's stun gun aimed at Volestad, tracking the Vollistan's movements. Gregor hangs his head, his voice intermittently giggling and sobbling. D'Tossk holsters his weapon once again. "Ssstand down, SsssRD." he scratches the tip of his snout, "Sssomeone get a pair of ssstretcherss in here ssso we can get thesse ssssoftsskinsss where they belong." DS-3633 pauses all movement for a moment, then states, "Vollistan, male, has made logical choice. Emotion 'fear' suspected cause of change in state of mind." SRD3-A2 nods, "Acknowledged" The humming in it's arm dies down as it's weapons drop to only a maintainence charge. Volestad turns to Petri. He waves the fingers of the glove, and then jerks it toward him abruptly, but never actually places it on him. Bargunth grunts at the trying Vollistan, "Enough games." Petri lurches forward as if pulled by an unseen string. He says nothing intelligible, but makes a low gurgle deep in his throat. "Volestad, repeat after me... I'm done screwing with the Ungstiri." Volanta drones, looking up towards the ceiling a little as he waits for Volestad. Urfkgar reverses his grip on his halberd, turning it so the axe end is on the ground. He turns, looking over at SRD3-A2 and says, "Check the armory for antitangler spray or bring stretchers." Volestad hums. "What makes you think I have even started? I want them to feel every bit of pain and fear they wrought on that Vollistan back on their forsaken chunk of rock they call home." He watches Petri's reaction with curiousity. SRD3-A2 nods, "Acknowledged, Constable." It turns and heads out, it's footsteps echoing on the deck plates SRD3-A2 descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. SRD3-A2 has left. Petri begins to tremble, then violently shake. As he loses control of his voluntary muscles, the severed finger drops from his hand. D'Tossk shrugs his shoulders. "I'd love nothing more then to sssee them sssuffer, but we musst tolerate sssoftssskin jussstisse which isss not sso severe." Urfkgar snorts, banging the axe head on the decking lightly. He says, "sssSSs chufffff ssssiiiss SrreimM cathuth chufffff SHishhiSH SrreimM" Volestad hums, and backs off. Suprisingly, he seems a little taken aback. "He is... more susceptible than I expected." He says, quietly. SRD3-A2 arrives from Command Quarter . SRD3-A2 has arrived. SRD3-A2 moves in at a quick pace, two stretchers in it's hands. It's strides are long and quick, showing it's heigth. "Constable Urfkgar, here are the stretchers." "Volestad... psycho... can we please just get to Val Shohob. I want to do this before it gets too late. Don't want to fall asleep on a bench again." Volanta says, taking a few steps towards the other Light Singer. "And you didn't repeat after me." Bargunth still looks on at the entangled two. He nods his head from Urfkgar's sayings. He flares his nostrils once more the pair. Volestad turns away from the two poor captives, averting looking into anyone's eyes as he focuses on the exit. "No," he responds. "I did not." DS-3633 suddenly turns to SRD3 as it enters, It says, "tik zing shhhh bleep shhhh shhhh wiir chhhh shhhh chhhhhh zing tik meep chhhh shhhh chhhhhh tik bleep shhhh wiir zing zeep chhhhhh Weep shhhh tik chhhh tik bleep chhhh chhhhhh tik zeep chhhhhh meep zeep chhhhhh bleep chhhhhh zing chhhhhh meep chhhh zeep shhhh meep shhhh tik chhhh shhhh bleep wiir wiir tik chhhh chhhh" D'Tossk takes one of the stretches from SRD. "How do you plan on getting carrying them without covering ourssselvesss in that... goo?" Orkkerrkr arrives from Command Quarter . Orkkerrkr has arrived. Orkkerrkr skitters in from Outside, glancing around cautiously. Urfkgar shrugs and makes a tentative cut at the goo on the floor with his axe. Petri and Gregor are currently entangled in tangler goop. Orkkerrkr tilts his head, antennae flinching confusedly. Gregor looks down at the axe, then up at Urfkgar. His mouth drops open. "Man are you *ugly*," he enthuses. D'Tossk watches Urf. He draws his sword and follows suit, carefully cutting at the edge of the goop. "It's good to see you comming apart at the seams, Volestad. No really..." Volanta mutters as he walks towards the door. "I mean, after you girlfriend broke up with you and all your friends got killed on La Terre... oh wait... that was /me/." DS-3633 turns and watches curiously. SRD3-A2 turns towards the other Phyrrian, It says, "shhhh meep chhhhhh wiir zeep bleep meep tik chhhhhh shhhh Weep meep bleep meep meep zing chhhhhh zeep tik wiir zeep meep chhhh zing shhhh bleep shhhh meep shhhh shhhh shhhh Weep meep zing chhhh chhhhhh zing bleep wiir tik shhhh meep zeep shhhh Weep zing bleep bleep shhhh" Volestad hums. "I am in perfect control of my actions," He comments coldly as he follows. "It is the consequences that I do not control." His auara wavers with sullen violet. Bargunth stands back closer to the door, not too close to what's going on in the room. Volanta's eyes roll slowly in his head as he walks down the ramp and into the command quarter. "Right... of course... how silly of me." He mutters. Volanta descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Volanta has left. Volestad follows the other Vollistan. Volestad descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Volestad has left. Urfkgar grunts to himself and tries to saw at a larger amount of tangler goo, ignoring Gregor. Urfkgar successfully saws the goo loose. And, with D'Tossk's help, both criminals suddenly topple over in their cocoons. Orkkerrkr observes the room with large multifaceted eyes and clicks loudly, "Whkat's gkoing okn hkere?" Gregor giggles, slightly muffled by the tangler goop: "Whoa. Cool." Two people appear to be encased in goop, while two other people cut them relatively loose. Stretchers are held by nearby Phyrrians. Petri mutters unintelligible curses to himself as he is hoisted onto the stretcher. D'Tossk glances at his sword and narrows his eyes slightly as the blade is covered in goo. He slides it in his sheath anyways and turns to Ork and SRD. "SsssRD help Urfgar carry one of them. Ork, you help me." DS-3633 tilts its head, "This unit will help also." Orkkerrkr nods as he skitters toward D'tossk to assist. Urfkgar grunts sourly and shakes his head. He says, "Next time, I will have the stretchers ready." He slings his axe like weapon over his shoulder again. SRD3-A2 nods, "Acknowledged, sir." It reaches down to lift one end of the stretcher, it's servomotors humming softly. Bargunth moves out of the way of the incoming stretcher. He looks up at Urfkgar in great respect. THUMP! SRD drops it. SRD3-A2 scans the stretcher, then scans its servomotors, "Strange." It reaches down to try again. Urfkgar eyes SRD3-A2 and says, "Perhaps I should simply drag it. You should cover me with your weapons." Gregor lies on his side, encased in goop up to his neck, awaiting transfer to the stretcher. DS-3633 moves to the second stretcher, "This unit will help lift this stretcher." D'Tossk bobs his snout. "Jusst follow usss then, Ork." the Nall says as he assists DS in carrying Gregor. He takes the stretcher and slides it under the man, then attempts to lift. DS-3633 moves in to lift as well. Orkkerrkr clicks in irritation, following to group. Gregor is hefted atop a stretcher. Urfkgar shrugs and lifts his end of the stretcher, keeping an eye on SRD3-A2. DS-3633 tilts its head, stretcher lifted with it's humanoid hand. "Logic dictates we should start moving." D'Tossk starts towards the lifts. "Let'sss go." The attackers are delivered to the holding area... Holding Area Cold steel walls accentuate the cold blueish light of the Holding Area. In the center of the room is a circular desk, so that the officer on duty can face both the door and the brig cells. You cannot help but to feel watched as several security cameras and listening devices monitor every nook and corner of this room. Orkkerrkr clicks, "Ik Wkould ikf Ik Knew wkhat wkas gkoing okn." Urfkgar snorts grumpily and says, "Before we put them in the cells, we have to search them for more weapons and contraband." SRD3-A2 arrives from Main Area - Sanctuary Security . SRD3-A2 has arrived. D'Tossk sets his end of the stretcher down and nods. "SssRD were there no anti tangler canissssterssss?" SRD3-A2 shakes it's head, "No. I was unable to locate any of the canisters." Urfkgar grunts and says, "Check the desk." DS-3633 sets down the stretcher as well, stepping back to observe. Orkkerrkr goes behind the desk and rifles around. Orkkerrkr shoves a claw inside a drawer, pulling it out to reveal a can in his hands. He skitters torward the Nall. D'Tossk takes the can from Ork. He turns and sprays it over Gregor, then after a while he tosses the can towards Urf. Urfkgar manages to catch the can, barely. He sprays Petri and sets the can down. DS-3633 continues to observe, "This unit will help if needed, however research is my primary function." Petri begins to giggle to himself as he is sprayed. "Tickles" SRD3-A2 stands silent, scanning the two men in the stretchers. Urfkgar shrugs to himself and squats down by Petri. He asks, "Do you have any weapons or contraban on your person?" Petri giggles and drops the finger. "Is that contraband?" Petri drops Severed Pinky. Petri begins laughing all over again Wrapped in a bloody cloth, this severed digit is pale and upon closer inspection would seem to have neuroilluminatory membranes. Gregor sees the finger. He breaks out laughing too. Orkkerrkr scratches his chin with a claw and clicks, "Ik thkink thkis hkuman's iknsane..." Petri drops Spiked Brass Knuckles - 16630. D'Tossk walks to Gregor's side. "And what of you sssoft ssskin? Don't tell me you want to be frissssked." he extends his claws. "I am told that I do not do a good job of it." Petri drops Psi Blocker - 16740. Petri drops Sanctuary Weapons Permit - 9976. Eyes wide, Petri empties his pockets. SRD3-A2 scans the various equipment that the humans drop, interested in the Psi Blockers and weapons permits. Orkkerrkr tilts his head and clicks, "Whko gkave thkem pkermits? Ykou dkon't gkive mkentally uknstable pkeople pkermits, ekspecially hkumans." Urfkgar glowers at Petri and says, "That is all?" Petri nods to Urfkgar, then snickers conspiratorially to Orkkerrkr... We stole the permits Gregor laughs some more. "Heh!" D'Tossk points at the finger. "What were you doing with that?" the Nall asks. Urfkgar looks over at one of the permits and turns to face Petri again, the spines rising on his head and his eyelids flashing. He says, "I know Grainer, softskin. Unless you wish me to kill you, explain how you aquired his permit." Orkkerrkr clicks in agitation, "Gket thkese hkumans tkested. Thkey skeem tko bke akbusing dkrugs." Gregor puts a finger to his pursed lips, stifling a giggle as he looks at Petri. Orkkerrkr tilts his head and clicks, "Iksn't Dkeacon akn okfficer hkere?" D'Tossk bobs his snout. "He isss." the small reptiloid glances into cell one, "Marssshall isss in there, we ssshould put the foolsss in the other sssell." Urfkgar clacks his teeth together and says, "Speak, softskin, when did you get my friend's weapon permit?" Orkkerrkr scratches his arm and clicks, "Wkouldn't ikt bke rkight tko lkeave ikdiots wkith ikdiots?" Petri begins to giggle again, but does not answer. Gregor grins and nods to Petri, cackling. D'Tossk looks towards Petri, then allows his gaze to fall over Urfkgar. "Ignore the fool. Let sssomeone with proper authority get teh information out of them." Urfkgar makes a growling, snarling sort of hisssing noise and says, "It is important that you tell me before I kill you, softskin." Gregor makes an O with his mouth, then bursts out laughing some more. D'Tossk waves a hand towards a security camera. "Find them offworld and then get your information, unlessss you want to ssstay in the brig with them." he hisses. Gregor slumps over on his side on his stretcher, drooling as he passes out. Petri's eyes roll back in his head and he passes out unconscious. Orkkerrkr cocks his head and clicks, "Ik tkold ykou ikt wkas dkrugs." Urfkgar grunts disgustedly and says, "I will find out later if my friend died on La Terre. Put them in the brig." SRD3-A2 remains standing, silent as it's sensors drop to low power. D'Tossk grabs the unconscious Gregor by the scruff of the neck and drags him towards cell 2. "Ssssomeone grab the other one." he hisses as he pulls Gregor inside.